1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disposition device for auto-detecting the holding condition of a digital camera. In particular, the invention relates to a disposition device, which automatically detects a digital camera whether it is held upright or horizontally.
2. Description of the Related Art
The charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) existing in the conventional video camera is introduced into the digital camera and shoots a picture of a subject, wherein the picture is stored in memory in order to show on the display later. As shown in FIG. 1a, the digital camera is held upright to shoot a full-length picture of a subject. As shown in FIG. 1b, after shooting a picture of the subject, photographer commonly rotates the digital camera to a horizontal condition, and the picture displayed on the liquid crystal display of the digital camera is parallel to the ground. If user wants to view a picture meeting the vision via the viewfinder, the user can only rotate the digital camera to the upright condition or utilize built-in software to convert the picture into an upright image. However, whether the digital camera is rotated by a user or by converting the image by utilizing the built-in software, it is inconvenient.
An object of this invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems of the prior art by providing a disposition device for auto-detecting the holding condition of a digital camera. Firstly, when a digital camera shoots a picture of a subject, the disposition device detects the holding condition of the digital camera, such as an upright condition or a horizontal condition. Then, the disposition device sends a signal to the digital camera circuit. According to the signal, the digital camera circuit automatically executes the built-in software to convert the picture into an appropriate image meeting the vision via the viewfinder.
A second object of this invention is to provide a digital camera with a disposition device for automatically converting a picture to an appropriate image meeting the vision via the viewfinder, wherein the disposition device can send out an electronic signal representing the holding condition of the digital camera when shooting a picture of a subject. Therefore, while displaying the images by a display, a user can view an image meeting the appropriate vision via the viewfinder at that time.
The invention provides a disposition device for auto-detecting the holding condition of a digital camera, comprising: an insulating envelope having a cavity which is formed by an insulating bottom and side wall, a conductive plate for covering the cavity of the insulating envelope, a plurality of conductive pads selectively located on the insulated bottom, and a movable sensor moving in the cavity according to the influence of gravity, wherein the movable sensor touching one of the conductive pads and the conductive plate represents the holding condition of the digital camera.